


Naturally Close

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request rick watches carl secretly while he fingers himself and excited rick more than it should





	Naturally Close

Carl gasped, arching his back off of the bed as he curled his fingers. His legs were spread wide and his hair was tangled up from how much he turned his head. It had been days since Carl had been able to get off. Everyone was hovering around but now Michonne was out scavenging, Judith was with Tara, and Rick was walking all over town trying to calm people down.

Carl slid one hand up his torso, his fingers ghosting over his nipple. "Fuck..." Carl whimpered when his cock jerked against his stomach. His spit slick fingers slid in and out of him effortlessly, but Carl wanted more than that. He needed something longer and thicker. 

Downstairs, Rick walked inside not bothering to shut the door behind him. Days ago Negan had killed their friends and since then Rick was on high alert. He was always checking on Carl when he had a chance, but now his efforts were amplified. Carl had lost so many people and Rick could only imagine how scared and afraid he was. Rick was just worried Carl would hurt himself or maybe kill himself. Rick couldn't bear the thought. 

Carl gripped the sheets with a tight fist, his legs shaking. His body was hot and slick with sweat, but he wasn't going to stop. He couldn't. Precum pooled on his stomach, his cock nearly throbbing with need. Carl didn't want to touch himself yet, though. He didn't want it to end. It felt so good and it had been so long. There was no way he wouldn't allow himself to enjoy it. 

Rick made his way up the stairs, rehearsing all the different things he could say. He didn't want Carl to think he was being annoying or creepy, but he needed to know he was doing okay. Carl was already held together by tape, one wrong move could make him collapse. Rick froze when he reached the top of the stairs and his eyes landed on Carls half shut bedroom door.

"Shit..." Carl bit his hip, his free hand teasing his inner thigh. He would do anything for someone to touch him. Part of him prayed someone would walk in and just slip their cock into him. He needed it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Carl chanted, his mind wondering over to the thought of rough hands gripping him and throwing him around.

Rick rushed down the hallway being careful to avoid the floorboards that groaned underneath any weight. He was probably over thinking all of it. Carl was fine. Carl was always fine. But maybe Rick took that for granted? His son always seemed to bounce back, but whatnif this time was different? Rick slowed down once he reached Carls door, gasping when he saw what was inside. 

Carl was naked and panting. His eyes were closed tight and his cheeks were a rosy pink. Soft panta and whimpers escaped his lips as his body bucked and shook against the bed. Carls cock was hard and red, the tip covered in precum. Two fingers were buried inside of him, scissoring him open. Carls spare hand ran across his chest, fingers teasing over his nipples.

"Oh..." Carl whined. "Oh, fuck..." His hips bucked, the head of his cock smearing precum across his stomach. "Please, god, I need it, need it so bad..."

Rick studied Carl. Studied the way he moved and the noises he made. The smell of sex leaked from Carls room, but Rick ignored it. He was too focused on how pretty Carl looked. And how long it had been since Rick had touched himself. He could feel his cock growing hard beneath his jeans, but he didn't touch it. He couldn't. This was his son. And that was wrong.... unless he didn't know about it?

"Daddy..." Carl whined. He had seen in magazines and movies that girls called men that. Ron had porn movies he stole from a worn down mall and Carl snuck a few. He heard Abraham talk about how great they were, but the girls did nothing for him. It was all the men. The tall, strong men who fucked the girls to tears. Carl loved it. 

Ricks hand ghosted across the buldge in his pants, his fingers curling around it. He held back a moan as his hips bucked. From where he was standing, Rick could see how tight Carl was. How his little pink hole stretched around only two fingers. Rick wondered how a cock would look buried inside it. How his cock would look buried deep in his son. Carl was a good boy, he would take all of Rick.

"Fuck, daddy..." Carl wasn't picturing anyone in particular. Just a man who was taller and older. A man who knew how to fuck a slut. The man in his mind had dark hair and a beard. He was covered in scars, but that only made it better. Carl loved when people had scars. "Oh-" Carl arched his back, closing his legs and pumping his fingers in and out of himself.

Rick had his hand stuffed in his pants, jerking off his cock as fast as he could. He knew it was wrong, but he would be lying if he hadn't thought about it. Carl was so pretty and so devoted to him. Now Carl was crying out for him while he got off. Rick wanted to take a photo. Maybe even push open the door and jerk off right in front of him. But he would wait for that. He had time. 

"Daddy..." Carl thought about his father. Not on purpose, but it just happened. It happened a lot of times before, too. He saw Rick fuck Lori in the tents and he heard him fuck Michonne. Even watched one time through a cracked door. Carl tried to say it was natural. That he had been through a lot and his father made him feel safe. But his father made him feel much more than that. "Daddy, fuck, I'm gonna come."

Ricks legs almost gave out, causing him to lean against the wall. Carl wanted him. Carl wanted his daddy. Rick had to hold back moans as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, his legs growing weak. He never took his eyes off Carl. 

Wet sounds filled the room as Cark fucked himself harder. His hips bucked up on his fingers and his cock jerked one last time before come spilled over his stomach. He grabbed at the headboard, his fingers staying buried inside of him. "Daddy! Fuck!" Carl whined, his legs spreading wide. "Fuck..." 

"Carl." Rick moaned, warm come wetting the inside of Ricks boxers. Rick turned away from the door and pressed his back against the wall as his cock twitched under his touch. "Fuck..." He whispered, closing his eyes. He came too close.

Carl sat up when he heard his name be called. He frowned and looked out of his room before climbing out of bed and walking towards the door. "Dad?" He called, his eyebrows knitting together when he didn't hear a reply. 

Rick held his breath, closing his eyes and praying Carl didn't look outside.

Carl shut the door.


End file.
